


Warm like chocolate and cool like mint

by millytempesta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mating Bond, Mutual Masturbation, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millytempesta/pseuds/millytempesta
Summary: 'He leaned down, interlocking their lips in a tender kiss.Not satisfied, she took hold of his hair, pulling him more against her and licking his lower lip.He opened his lips to her, letting her tongue dance with his in a sensual dance.It only took a pull of his hair to make the kiss heated, both swallowing eager their moans.“Hey, not fair! I want a kiss too” comes a child-like whine.'
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Warm like chocolate and cool like mint

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is a TendouxReaderxUshijima fict.  
> I love both boys so much!
> 
> Hope you'll like it, I tried my best.  
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar error, English is not my first language😅

Panic is all she could feel.  
Her breath started accelerating, her forehead started sweating, her hands started shaking and her legs started giving up.

She got lost.

Again.

She knew she had to accept the boys's offer, she knew she had to go back to the room with someone.  
But no, she wanted to prove to her alphas that she could manage to do it by her own.  
She wanted to prove what a good omega she was.

But the truth was way different from it.  
She was a useless omega that couldn't even find her way back to her alphas.

A panic attack was coming, she knew it, and she also knew that she couldn't make it without her mates.

She was so worthless.

Her alphas will be so disappointed with her, they will leave her for sure.

Crouching on a corner, with her back facing the corridor, she let her dark thoughts get to her.  
She surrounded herself to the black hole of her insecurities, making her fragile body shake like a leaf.

Her vision went blank, just like her mind, unable to register the sounds that surrounded her, unable to register the two presence behind her, calling her name sweetly.

The only thing she could feel was her own scent spreading everywhere, making her tummy upset.

But that didn't last long, an even stronger one soon replaced her panic sent, in a more calming one.

She could smell two of them, one warmer than the other one, remembering her of a hot chocolate with cinnamon and marshmallows, while the other one was more cooler, remembering her of a walk in a quiet forest, in a winter morning, with a pinch of peppermint.

She loved both of them, but even more, she loved the person that carried those sweet smells.

The first (senso) that came back was the (udito), that's when a honey-like voice came to her.

"It's going to be fine, you are not alone anymore, we are here".

Oh how much she loved his voice.  
Some days she liked to just listen to him talking about anything.  
She didn't care what the subject was, if it was him talking, even the most boring thing seemed interesting to her.

She started calming down, slowly regaining the control of her body.  
A warm feeling started spreading through her back, making her skin warming up in a unique way, knowing it was his hand.

She loved his hands so much, they were so big compared to hers.  
Always ready to catch her anytime.  
Always ready to hold her fragile body in moments like this.  
Some days she likes to just sit on his lap, surrounded by his big warm arms, and cuddle for hours with no words needed.

They were the opposite sensation that, mixed together, made everything so perfect.

She slowly turned, without taking her eyes off the ground, ashamed by her actions.

But, again, that didn't last long either.  
A more skinny hand took hold of her chin, making her look up into his ruby eyes.  
Oh how much she loved them…  
So big, always studying his surroundings, fearing of missing any details.  
They always made her feel fuzzy all over.

"You are safe, we will always find you"

The bigger hand that was resting on her back, was now moving to her head, stroking lightly her (h/c) hair.

Her attention moved to the other person crouched in front of her.  
Olive eyes welcomed her (e/c) ones.  
Oh how much she loves them too…  
Small eyes with a cute permanent frow.  
Always looking like they were judging everyone around them, but she knew better, they were only curious.  
They always made her feel calm and loved.

"He is right, we always find you, you should know it by this point"

Oh she missed his honesty.  
Even if it was only for less than an hour, she missed it.  
She missed them.

Throwing herself to them, she started sobbing on their shoulders.

"Hey hey, no need to cry, we are here now, that's what really matters, right?"

She could only nod to the red haired man, not trusting her voice to come out normal.

"Let's go back into the gym, the coach is waiting for us, I'll carry you" 

The stern voice of the other man, left no chance of complaining, making the girl nod again.

Strong arms took her from the ground, making her legs close around his wide middle.  
Nuzzling her head on the crock of his neck, she took a deep inhalation of his cool scent, washing away her last worries.

Finally relaxing and coming down from her panic attack, exhaustion filled her body.  
Letting herself go completely on the arms of the man, a pure made its way out of her chest.  
At the sound, both men smiled at her, sniffing the air at the sweet scent of the omega.

She fell asleep before even getting to the gym, with a cute smile adorning her lips, for finally being reunited with her alphas.

Once arrived, ushijima positioned the sleeping omega on a bench, covering her small body with his jersey, much bigger than her form, working as a cover.  
Tendou then went to kiss her forehead, eliciting a satisfied purr from (Y/n).

She woke up just in time for helping with the cleaning, even if her alphas insisted for her to relax.   
But with a "it's the minimum I can do, I slept through all practice, without being able to help. Please let me just do this", and the cutest pout she could master, the alphas left her helping.

Finished with the cleaning, they all went to the boys's room and had dinner.

"Can we watch (favourite movie)? Pretty please" (y/n) asked, sitting down on Ushijima's lap.  
Tendou sat next to them, putting various snacks in front of them.  
"Fine, but I get to choose tomorrow".  
She grabbed a bag of chips, moving it in front Ushijima's face.  
He took them and put them away, handing her a salad.  
"You should eat something more substantial than these chips".

With a pout she turned to Tendou and whined unhappy "Toriiiiiii, he took my chips!".  
With an amused grin he looked at Ushijima “It’s film night…”  
But Ushijima was not easy to change his mind. “She didn’t have dinner, and chips are not a good substitute”.  
Turning herself on his lap, she looked at him through her lashes.  
“But we only have movie night on friday and saturday, when there is no school or practice… It’s only twice a week… And I really wanted them…”.  
Moving closer to his ear she then whispered “Please Alpha”, using her Omega voice.  
No Alphas were able to resist that voice, waking up a primal instinct shouting ‘make Omega happy’ and ‘protect Omega happiness’.

Next to them, even Tendou’s internal Alpha woke up, shouting at him to do something, to make her mate happy.  
With a small sigh, Ushijima took back the salad, handing her the bag of, now opened, chips.  
With a happy cirp, she threw herself at him, kissing every inch of his face, before setting back down on his lap and turning on the tv.  
Shaking his head, he took a bite of his salad, letting out a last sigh, before resting his head on top of her.

With the corner of her eyes, she could see the other male squirming around, as if he wanted to do something, but didn’t have the courage to do it.  
Knowing him, she moved a hand through him, motioning for him to come closer.  
With no hesitation he threw his head on her lap, nuzzling his nose on her soft thighs.  
Relaxing more on the olive haired man’s lap, her hand moved through the red locs, scratching slightly on his scalp, making the Alpha purr.

Looking up, she smiled at the other man.  
“Thank you Toshi, I love you” leaving a kiss on his jawline.  
The man rarely smiled, but when he did, it made her body feel all warm everywhere.  
Like in this moment, red exploded on the (s/n) skin of her cheeks, making her want to cuddle the big man.  
Sensing her intention, he leaned down, interlocking their lips in a tender kiss.

Not satisfied, she took hold of his hair, pulling him more against her and licking his lower lip.  
He opened his lips to her, letting her tongue dance with his in a sensual dance.  
It only took a pull of his hair to make the kiss heated, both swallowing eager their moans.

“Hey, not fair! I want a kiss too” comes a child-like whine.  
Both separating from the kiss panting, they turned their faces down.  
Looking with lidded eyes to their mate, they both release strong scents, calling for him to take them.  
“Fuck look at you two, so irrestible”.  
Pulling himself up he quickly kissed the girl, loving the sweet wimpers she letted out in his mouth.

He pulled her on his lap, moving their hips together, creating a perfect friction between their cores.  
Separating for air, he turned to the other man, pulling him in a heated kiss.  
(Y/n) moved her hands down Ushijima’s pants, grabbing his bulge gently and giving him small strokes.

She felt so small between the two Alphas, whose bodies were screaming for her attention.  
And attention she gave, slipping both of their dicks out of their confines, pumping them on her small hands.  
As a reward, the man behind her started kissing her neck, taking off her shirt and bra, letting his hands squeeze gently her breasts.  
The man in front of her went back kissing her lips, taking off her pants and underwear, letting his long fingers slip between her slick folds.

The mixture of pheromones and the way they both moved their hands on her body, made the little omega's orgasm come quick, making her body shake violently.  
Her body fell limp on Ushijima's hard chest.

"A-Alphas…" called the shaky voice of the shaky mess of a girl.  
Both men tuned their hungry gaze on her body, burning for them, calling for them to devour her, to mark every inch of her body.  
"Fuck I can't resist anymore, Ushi hold her".

Holding her with his strong arms, he pulled her against him, making her legs spreaded for Tendou's cock.  
A loud moan escapes the redheaded alpha, appreciating her tightness and warmness.

Unable to resist anymore, also the olive haired alpha penetrated her tight heat.  
They all moaned in each other's ears, appreciating the tightness and fullness of the situation.  
"Fuck kitten, you feel so good"

Looking up at the two boys, with glossy eyes, she put a hand to her belly, stroking lazily over the bulge formed on it from the two big manhood inside of her.  
"I feel so full~" she said happily "I look pregnant eheh".  
With a deep growl, Ushijima's hips started moving, slamming into her at an inhumane force.  
"You look so sexy Omega, so stuffed by us, would you like us to fill you up with our pups?" He groaned in her ear, kissing behind it on her sensitive skin.

"Y-yeah! I wanna have pups, pleaseeee Alphas~".  
Grabbing his neck, she pulled him down in a heated kiss.  
"We are gonna fill you up so good kitten" came the other voice, muffed on her neck.

Trusting up together in a deep and quick motion, she felt her climax coming again, ready to snap.  
It only took a deep bite on her neck by the red head, and the fingers of the olive hair man on her clit, to make it finally snap.  
Convulsing around their cocks, it only took them a couple of more pumps to follow her with their own climax.

After a couple of minutes passed without moving, Satori was the first to pull out, going to the bathroom and coming back with a warm towel, handing it to Ushijima.  
"Here, clean her up, I'm gonna find some clothes".  
The last man pulled out too, laying down the shaking girl, carefully, on the soft mattress.  
After cleaning both of them up, he motioned for Tendou to come closer, cleaning him up too.  
"Thank you" he kissed him on the forehead, handing him his clothes.

After all finished dressing up, they laid down, both men on (Y/n)'s side, hugging her tight.  
Slowly drifting off, the girl found in herself some left energy, taking the opportunity to thank the two men.  
"I love you so much, thank you for always finding me, I don't know what I would do without you".  
The red head left out a giggle, kissing her forehead "Don't even say that, we will always find you, no matter when it where, you are our Omega silly".  
The olive hair boy cleared his voice, pulling her closer to his warm chest. Kissing her neck he let out a sigh "We love you so much, without you we would probably die. We were so scared when we turned and you weren't there near us, we could smell your panicked scent, we started running all around the school, don't do it again okay? We love when you rely on us, we are your Alphas".  
Another giggle escape from Satori "You really did scare us, we thought some other Alphas got you. Toshi started running everywhere sniffing around, you should have seen him".  
The called man glared at him "At least I wasn't going around showing my fangs and growling at any person in the corridor".  
Shocked filled her eyes "You did not! THE Tendou Satori showing his fangs? What a dominant Alpha thing to do".

Sticking out his tongue at her, she exploded in a big laugh.  
With hearty eyes, he hugged her tight "Waaaa~ You are so cute when you laugh (Y-n)-chan!!"  
Looking up at the sound of the man clearing his throat, she found a blushy Ushijima looking away from her.  
(Y-n) and Satori both looked at him with hearty eyes, jumping on him and kissing him all over his face.

"You are both si cuteeeeeeeeeeeeee~!" Tendou whined.  
"You are cute too" said a blushy Wakatoshi.  
"Me (Y-n)-chan, did you hear that? Toshi complimented me!"  
With an excited expression they both looked up at him from his chest.  
"I know!!! Ne ne, Toshi me too!!!"  
With a small groan of embarrassment, he looked at them.  
"You are both so beautiful, and I love you both so much".  
With a squeak they both started kissing him again, laughing at the situation.

After a mouth (Y-n)'s nesting habits got more prominent, making both Alphas realize that she was waiting for their pups.  
Noteless to say, both Alphas were the best fathers that she could ask for her pups.  
Her twin pups, one horned with olive hair and that beautiful Satori-style grinn, and the other with red hair and (e/c) eyes.  
The cutest and sweetest pups she could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!   
> If you liked don't forget to leave a kudos❤️  
> If no then leave a comment, I'm always open to learn new thing and happy to know what to do better.
> 
> Love you all!!!


End file.
